


Still think Valentine's day is stupid, huh ?

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re staying at the bunker alone for Valentine’s day while the boys are away on a hunt. It’s no big deal, really, you’ve never liked Valentine’s day anyway. But maybe, Dean can change your mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still think Valentine's day is stupid, huh ?

You woke up and stretched slowly, yawning heavily. You turned your head to the clock. 10 am, and it was the fucking 14th of February.

‘Screw that.’ You thought to yourself.

You get out of bed and headed to the big kitchen of the bunker, pouring a bowl of cereal. You limped slowly to the couch and turned the TV on as you lay down.

“Happy Valentine’s day everyone” a shrill voice cried out of the TV.

“What a lovely day, time to share your love with your significant other! Take them out to a fancy restaurant, surprise them! Be creative, show them how well you know them and how much you love them! Oh, and above all, what could be best for Valentine’s Day than bringing them to the cinema to watch the most romantic movie of the year: Fifty Shades of Grey!”

Bull. Shit.

“Gotta be kidding me!” You growled between your teeth as you changed the channel harshly.

Your phone rang and you picked up quickly, as you mute the TV.

“Agent Smith.” You answer professionally.

“Hey, Agent! How are you on this lovely day?” Dean playfully asked.

“I’m so bored…” You sighed.

“How’s the leg?” He inquired.

“Great, told you I could have gone to this hunt.” You insisted, still annoyed.

“So, how’s it going? You’ve salted and burnt that son-of-a-bitch of a ghost?” You finally added.

“Yeah, well turns out the ghost wasn’t the bride but the bridesmaid. We just burnt her bones, we’re hitting the road right now.” He responded.

“Are you guys hurt?” You asked, tensing slightly.

“Nah, everything’s alright, just a few scratches on our favourite puppy’s face.” He laughed.

“No stitches needed ?”

“No stitches needed.” He confirmed.

The line felt silent.

“So, you know me, princess, as the most romantic boyfriend ever, I’ve planned everything so that we can have the most perfect Valentine’s Day in the history of mankind.” He spoke jokingly.

“Ahaha. So nice of you. What a lover boy.” You smirked, playing along with his joke.

“I was thinking of sending you flowers, taking you to a fancy restaurant, buy you heart shape chocolate…” He added playfully.

“Yeah, that’s so us! The perfect romantic couple!” You giggled.

“Yeah, whatever, stupid day, huh?”

“Yeah,” you sighed, “stupid day for stupid lovers. Thank God we’re not that kind of couple.”

“Yeah, as you say. Gotta go, babe, we’ll be here by the end of the day. Oh and Sammy says hi.” He added.

“See you tonight guys, be safe on the road.” You respond before you as you hang up.

_

 

The rest of the day flew by as you wandered around the bunker, cleaning and watching TV.

You never really saw the point in Valentine’s Day. It never really meant anything to you.

Besides, you and Dean were far from the perfect couple who would actually celebrate it.

Your life was full of danger, you lived day by day, never knowing what tomorrow would be made of. Let alone the fact that you never actually said the Three Big Words to each other.

It just… never came up. You knew you loved the guy with all of your heart, but you didn’t want to freak him out. So you never said it. You have been with Dean for a few month now. You knew Dean really cared about you, but he was holding himself back. You could tell.

You quickly changed your clothes, putting on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt made of blue lace. It was nothing too extravagant, you just wanted to be somewhat prettier than usual since you hadn’t see Dean for a few days.

Finally, you hear the boys stepping into the bunker as you headed toward them.

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam exclaimed as his two big arms wrapped around you.

“How’s your leg?” He asked worriedly, looking at you.

“Fine, don’t worry.” You giggled at his serious face.

He nodded then headed to the bathroom.

Dean was standing in front of you, his hands on his back, a big grin plastered on his face.

“Dean, what are you hiding?” You asked cautiously.

He took a step forward and handed you a bouquet of red flowers with a huge grin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.” He cheered.

You stood there in shock before bursting out in laughter. You took the bouquet from his hands.

“Oh, so romantic of you, lover boy!” You mocked.

You began to smell the flower as a white card caught your eyes.

“Dean…Want to tell me why there is a card saying sorry for your loss, on the flowers?” You giggled.

“There must have been a mistake.” He bites back a grin.

“Did you actually stole flowers from a cemetery, Dean Winchester? Really?” You asked, the growl and bite in your voice clearly in jest.

“It’s not like they were of any use, anyway.” He shrugged and slowly begin to come closer to you with a bright smile.

“Uh-huh.” You respond, hypnotized by the sudden proximity.

You began to chew your lower lip as Dean took the flower out of your hands, putting them on the table behind him. He cupped your cheeks with his calloused hands and slowly pressed his lips against yours.

You respond tenderly to the kiss, trying to show him how much you’ve missed hm. One of his hands landed on your waist as he tried to pull you closer to him. You could feel your chest against his, both breathing deeply as the kiss deepened.

You jumped, wrapping both legs around his waist as he grabbed your ass helping and steadying you as he began to walk to your room.

With a kick, he opened the door before making you lay on your bed. Your lips parted as you giggled softy.

He placed himself above you and began to slowly kiss down your neck and collarbone.

“I missed you.” You whispered to his ear.

Almost instantly, his face was in front of yours, his eyes searching through yours as you felt his breath on you face, your lips almost touching.

The room feel silent and you felt the atmosphere around you change. There was something different in the air, some unspoken words. Your eyes were lost in his as he slowly and tenderly place a strand of hair behind your ear.

His thumb lingered around your jawline, barely touching you, like you could break from the touch, like you were made of the most precious and fragile material. His lips slowly moved as he whispered your name.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. But I just…” He trailed off, caressing your cheek.

“It’s ok, Dean.” You breathed.

He smiled before his face became serious.

“I love you, Y/N. I’ve know it for the longest time, but I was afraid. I always end up hurting people I love, Y/N. I love you so much, I don’t want you getting hurt, it would kill me.” He trails off, his green eyes locked onto yours.

Your lips connect in a very sensual and tender kiss. You wanted to show him that you understood, that you loved him with all your heart. The kiss deepened and you slowly parted from him.

“You could never hurt me Dean. I love you.” You whispered as you lean against him.

Dean smiled softly and your lips crashing together as you began to remove each other’s clothes, both panting.

_

 

You were lying down, his chin against the top of your head, one hand on your curve of your back and the other caressing your hair. No words, just touches and the feeling of each other’s body. Time passed, and you heard Dean playfully speak.

“So, you still think Valentine’s Day is a stupid, huh ?” He asked, and you could feel the smile in his words.

“Hell yeah!” You exclaimed as his laughter filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it ! 
> 
> If you want moire one shots, you can follow me on my tumblr and/or make a request.  
> Tell me what you thought, I'll be happy to hear from you ! :)
> 
> Tumblr : http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/


End file.
